1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method for improving a frame rate of an image, and more particularly, to a frame improving method that may effectively generate an intermediate frame using a motion trajectory according to a feature point in a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an image with a low frame rate is replayed by a device with a high frame rate, motion between frames is abnormally perceived. Also, in the case of an image device using an LCD, deterioration of image quality occurs in a video clip having high-speed motion, caused by a limited response speed due to the physical limitations of the LCD.
Accordingly, a method that generates an intermediate frame between frames using a motion vector determined by estimating motion to improve a frame rate is required. However, in a conventional motion vector estimated in frame units, there is a low probability that the motion vector is accurately estimated in all frames due to limitations of a motion estimating algorithm, lack of used frame information, and lack of information for determining an accurate motion vector, and thus deterioration of the image quality may occur.
Therefore, a frame rate improving method for preventing deterioration of image quality from an image and for increasing confidence with respect to the motion information is required.